Smile through it
by Lulu Ritsu
Summary: What was a small disagreement turned into a big argument, until Germany does something unexpected.  Pairings: GermanyxJapan     Feel free to correct me in anything, this is my first time uploading and I'm not sure if I may have done something wrong
1. Chapter 1

**orz **

**this is my first fan fiction. nuff said lol**

**I actually woke up one night at 3:30 AM with this on my head so yeah... I just HAD to write it down.

* * *

**

It was a pleasant night, one that had everything a romanic evening could possibly have. The moon was out, shining as strong as ever. The only sound came from the crickets who were hiding in the shadows on the grass, singing away the night. But something else could be heard out on the distance. Screams? Shouts. Coming from the Honda residence. All you could hear from outside was Germany's deep voice yelling while Japan would raise his voice all he could in a failing attempt to talk over Germany.

Inside, a hell had broken loose. The reasons why the argument had started had long been forgotten and instead they had been consumed by anger, which led to new arguments, small ones, but at this moment, in these feelings they seemed big. Japan tried to yell as strong as he could, trying to make his point, but it was useless against Germany's overwhelming voice, still he continued. They never expected a small discussion to get this out of control. But when Germany heard something he did not want to hear coming from Japan, he did the unthinkable.

Japan felt a blow across his face that knocked him on the floor. Scared to even move, he stayed there, his black raven hair covering his face, save for the red bruise on his cheek.

_He hit me... he hit me... _Japan thought to himself in disbelief while staring at the wooden floor under him.

It was quiet now. Japan could feel Germany staring down on him, he wondered what kind of expression he'd had. Would he be just as shocked as Japan was, or was he still in that fit of rage. He did not dared to lift his head, more less look at the german over him. He just stayed there, letting out quiet sobs, and trying to hide them. Minutes later he heard the front door open and close.

_He left me... _Japan couldn't still believe what had just happened. It felt like a dream. But it was real. Germany had done something terrible to Japan, and then walked out, leaving him sobbing on the floor. Perhaps he didn't want to deal with the consequences of what he had just done, or perhaps he was tired of it all. Japan had no certainty that Germany would ever walk through that door again. Just thinking this made his chest tighten, it hurt. The thought of loosing him hurt more than any physical injury.

"..Ludwig... ". His heart clenched when he said his name, softly between sobs.

That night Japan cried himself to sleep, even though he was stubborn at first. A part of him wanted to stay awake, hoping he would hear the front door open and close once again, hoping that it would be Germany who came back, willing to make things better. But in real life, one is not given such moments, so he finally gave in to his tiredness.

* * *

**Oh gosh I'm so sorry Japan DX**

**This was rather short, I'm aware of that .;; hopefully I will upload more chapters, if I have the drive to keep writing for this story and if I have the time.**

**:) smiley face!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**uumm... I really didn't like this chapter very much, but I felt like a had to do it anyways :/ and I have to work on being a better fanfiction writer and writing longer stories lol

* * *

**

"He hit you!" America bursted out.

"America-san, please keep your voice down... ".

"No Japan I wont! What he did was wrong!" he replied angrily, while standing from the arm chair facing the sofa where Japan sat. The only thing between them was a coffee table where Japan had arranged a tea set for them both. America nearly knocked the tea cups over in his outburst.

Japan knew that it was a mistake calling America over to his house and telling him what had happened there a night before, but he needed to tell someone, and his friendship with Alfred was rather strong. Japan could hear America curse under his breath, he now thought, that it was a _really_ bad idea telling Alfred.

"America-san... please calm down.. ". Japan pleaded.

"How can I calm down?" he said while walking over to Japan and sitting at his side. "After what he did to you... I should be out there trying to kill the bastard". He cupped Japan's face, being careful not to touch his patched up cheek.

Japan ignored that comment. He knew Germany and America did not get along at all. Japan was always caught in between them trying to make peace. So he was used to harsh comments about each other.

"You know..." , America continued. "... I would never do anything like this to you".

"Alfred, please", Japan said while moving away from America's hands. This was not the first time Alfred had hinted his feelings towards Japan.

"Kiku... ", America insisted. "If it wasn't for Germany you'd be with me, you know it's true".

Japan looked to the side, not wanting to face reality. Alfred and Kiku had been friends for a long time now. Most of the time, Germany was busy with work, leaving Japan feeling lonely. That's when America would come over and keep him company. They would go out mostly to places where America frequented. Kiku was intrigued by Alfred and for a moment, he thought he may have fallen for the american. All the undivided attention Alfred was giving him, would make up for all the times when Germany wasn't around. But he had to come to his senses, he loved Germany, and he couldn't let a small crush come in between, it wouldn't be fair to Ludwig.

"How can I protect you... when you are so distant from me?" he added. "How can I be your hero then?"

Those words made Japan smile. Alfred was still thinking about being a hero, it was a foolish idea, but a noble one indeed. Heroes were considered fictional, not real. But even so, Alfred wanted to be one so badly. He was blinded by the whole idea of it. But perhaps the concept of a hero wasn't so far from reality. There was times when Japan thought of Germany as his hero. His smile completely faded away when he remembered this.

America saw how Japan was not responding, perhaps he was making him feel uncomfortable, so he moved away from that subject. He leaned back on the couch and placed his hands on the back of his head.

"So what are you going to do?" America asked hoping to finally get an answer.

"I am... going to talk to him." Japan answered.

"What?"

Perhaps not the answer he was waiting for.

"What certainty do you have that he wont do it again! I can't let you go back to him Japan, for all we know, he may not even be feeling sorry!".

Kiku sighed. Alfred wasn't helping at all. If only he hadn't told him.

"Alfred-san... please let me do this".

"I don't know... ".

America remained silent, but even he knew he could not say 'no' to Japan.

"Look... just be careful, alright? I don't want him hurting you again", he said while reaching out to grab Japan's hand. "And if anything happens, you call me right away".

Japan gave a weak nod. He knew he probably shouldn't call America if something happened, that would only make matters worse. Alfred planted a soft kiss on Kiku's hand while bidding good bye and headed to the door.


End file.
